Sacrifice
by Bun-chan
Summary: While trying to keep Princess Serenity in check, the four Sailor Guardians unwillingly find love on Earth and this leads Venus to understand the meaning of sacrifice. One shot companion story to Moonlight Legend.


Title: Sacrifice

Version: Manga

Summary: While trying to keep Princess Serenity in check, the four Sailor Guardians unwillingly find love on Earth and this leads Venus to understand the meaning of sacrifice. One shot about the Silver Millennium.

"Venus, you just don't understand!" My princess yelled at me once upon retrieving her from her secret rendezvous with a prince from Earth. She rounded on me, sections of her sheer gown frilled about her small body, puffing her to twice her size. Her delicate round face was framed by loosening locks of white hair, punctuated by a brazen pink tongue exposed in defiance. Endymion's sheepish look deepened when his general, Kunzite, laughed at his lover's noble grace.

In truth, I wasn't allowed to understand. My duty was to protect her, my station involved a silent vow of chastity. All of us in her inner court pledged our lives to her on bent knees the day our Queen present her for all the universe to see. I wasn't meant to experience longing and heartache, the pain of separation and the joy of fleeting glances and intense grazed touches. Being a Sailor Soldier stripped me of my womanhood, and being the leader took away my choice.

My princess only knew those expectations and normality, not questioning their validity; it was easy to continue to live in that lie when we failed to question them ourselves.

I wasn't the first to fall. I sent each of the girls after Serenity, and each one of them failed. The princess of Mars was the first, I thought her fiery attitude and strict adherence to her pride would teach Serenity how to properly behave. Instead she became unwillingly smitten with General Jadeite over a period of him recklessly chasing her until he finally figured out how to pin her hands behind her back. She burned at the thought of his boyish face and burned under his touch, often wearing the color of her scarlet uniform in her cheeks.

I sent Mercury next knowing that not even the sharpest of tongues nor the quickest of minds could outwit her in her resolve. She was known for her determination, her cobalt eyes continuously locked in calculation. But apparently the Moon Kingdom did not poses anyone like General Zoisite. He smothered her in his vanity and the charm of his beauty forcing quiet Mercury to admit her attraction to him. Jupiter was a complete failure as I never once guessed her to be a romantic under her tall, stoic figure; though it was perhaps my own mistake, not realizing we've never properly fraternized with men. General Nephrite only gave her one look and she came back to our private apartments to melt on a pearl colored cushion.

I finally went, pushing away the work that befalls a leader in order to show the girls exactly why I was made leader, and later exactly why I also belonged in our changing sisterhood.

"It's not like we wanted it to happen," Mars snipped after I announced my displeasure in intervening, her violet eyes smoldered, waiting to see if I'd supply her with a reason to unleash her peak of misplaced rage. I privately forgave her, knowing she couldn't forgive herself for her folly of finding love.

"I don't think it's so bad that it did," Jupiter confessed leaning against one of the balcony pillars, braving Mars' temper. Fortunately Mars still had her mind about her, knowing she had yet to once overpower Jupiter. Jupiter neatly tucked a straying piece of curled brown hair behind her ear, her gaze down casted. Mars' face soured while crossing her gloved arms.

Mercury raised her book higher in attempt to conceal her reddening face. "I can see you'd rather not forget, too," I tapped the top of Mercury's book. She quickly flipped the page.

Mars huffed, "We'll see how you fare. There's still one general left."

"I'm sure you'll find love, too," Jupiter clasped my hands in hers, ignoring Mars' indignation. Jupiter's face was light with excitement, contrasting to Mars' sneer, as I bid the girls farewell. Mercury's eyes curiously lined the top of her book as I slipped between our white double doors.

The Earthen air sent a shiver down my spine, having arrived in the early morning. It was late afternoon on the Moon, Serenity had only been absent since mid morning, meaning she had deliberately arrived on Earth at night. I gritted my teeth at the thought of trying to cover her newest scandal. "It's okay, Venus," I reassured myself walking down a tree lined path, "It's not like you haven't handled her before."

The Moon Princess was every inch an adult. She moved with the grace of queen and smiled as delicate as a rose. Her disposition was sweet and kind; her people adored her and we adored her, though we knew the truth about her-- she was a bit of a brat. She stomped her feet and cried (often provoked by Mars' short temper) as a child of her age often did. She was much younger than the four of us having grown rapidly in order to match us, though unfortunately her maturity did not. Yet for every tantrum she threw and eye roll she gave us, she also brought life, unabashedly grinning and laughing and loving in our private chambers; a side of her that decorum prevented others from seeing. She was more than our Princess, she was our beloved little sister.

Which was why I had every intention to unceremoniously pull her back by her two long portions of royal hair to the safety of the moon. I mumbled my plans to myself as I ambled down the path, quietly practicing my moment of triumph and delivery of a witty scold that would silently please Mercury. If I had been more focused on my duty rather than my self absorption, perhaps I would have faired better than the other girls.

A light touched clasp my shoulder and I instantly pivoted with a swift backhand, missing the person entirely. An exhale of amusement came from a tall, muscular figure outlined by a long, white cape. His dress uniform was soft in color due to the sunrise and freshly ironed. Pale hair swept the top of his shoulders, and his gray eyes betrayed the laughter he attempted to hide from his smile. "Sailor Venus, what do we owe the pleasure of your very early stroll through our gardens?" his deep voice rolled down my spine, the spitefulness burning in my chest.

"General Kunzite, I've come to retrieve something," I replied plainly, crossing my arms.

"Oh, did the item escape or was it stolen?" Kunzite teased, both eyebrows raised in mock curiosity. He knew better than most of Serenity's constant confinement in her chambers and Endymion's leaving at midnight with a white mask to conceal his features.

I placed both hands on my hips and scowled. Kunzite whistled, "I didn't think such indignation was fit for a woman of your station, though I should have known better after treating Jadeite's burns."

"Take me to my princess," I demanded drawing myself to full height, refusing to play into his banter. It took every ounce of refinement I possessed to not burn him alive on Mars' behalf.

"As you wish," Kunzite relented and gestured towards the center of the gardens, where the rose laced gazebo stood, sweeping his cape aside. I silently berated my heart for skipping at the sight of his gesture as I walked past him. "Though I will say," he started as he caught up to match my stride, "I, too, enjoy a little fire."

Later I realized, after a night of laying with him, his coarse fingers tracing the curves of my skin and the scent of roses perfuming the air, that there was no amount of focus that could have kept him from sweeping me away that day.

Weeks passed as the five of us would slip down to Earth together to spend our days in the natural gardens of the Golden Kingdom. We four Sailor Soldiers insisted that our work would continue to be done on time and ensured that Serenity would keep up with her studies through the guidance of Mercury. Whether the rest of the court believed us didn't matter much, for the Queen had given her blessing, and therefore they had to give their blessing as well. Serenity showered her mother with love in appreciation while the rest of us stood with down casted eyes, understanding the shame that our Queen knew our true intentions, but unable to understand that was what she had hoped for.

"Zoisite, please," Mercury demanded attempting to keep Serenity's attention away from the curly haired general tempting our princess with daisies. We had decided to spend the day outside in the meadows now that the sudden stormy weather had passed. Mercury sat amongst a pile of books, Serenity sprawled out across from her, while the rest of us set out to amuse ourselves. "The Princess must complete at least four hours worth of studies a day, and that's only if she does so with seriousness, otherwise she will be severely behind!"

"Aw, Mercury!" Serenity and Zoisite pouted, both bottom lips quivering in unison. Mercury shook her head.

"Please, just a small break! I promise I'll finish my work today, but I simply must sit amongst the daisies and enjoy the breeze!"

"More like lay amongst them and enjoy something else," Mars uttered behind her hand. Endymion looked away to hide his flushing face while Jadeite continued to pretend that Mars' cheek insinuated something more and made a move towards her.

"Princess, we've only just begun your studies, at least try for a little bit longer," Mercury insisted while behind her Mars' batted Jadeite's hands away from her uniform skirt.

"Really now," Zoisite started sitting himself next to Mercury, a daisy in one hand while the other slipped across her theigh, "It's such a beautiful day out, even Jupiter and Nephrite are already enjoying it." Mercury pretended not to notice her fellow soldier leaning against a weathered oak tree as the older general whispered into her ear. "Please enjoy this day with me," he moved the daisy in front of her face and guided her eyes back to Zoisite's, "Let me crown you with daisies, goddess of ice, and rule over the meadow lands beside me."

"Daisy crowns! You know how to make them?" Serenity questioned excitedly while following Zoisite as he led Mercury away from the perfectly stacked books.

I smiled, watching Zoisite's plan miss it's mark as Serenity brought him armfuls of daisies in order to start her crown. Kunzite wrapped his arms around my middle, resting his chin against my padded shoulder. "If this could continue for eternity..." he sighed, nuzzling my cheek.

"It will," I replied, kissing the tip of his long nose, ignoring the sound of Zoisite's thinly veiled pleads for help mixing with the joyous laughter of Endymion and Mercury.

Kunzite buried his lips into my neck and wrapped his cape around us in response.

Days later screams tore through the Silver Millennium, thunderous blasts echoed and smoke billowed from the burning city, blanketing the setting sky. "Venus," a soft voice called out to me as I moved towards the palace gates, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars already at the marble stairs. Queen Serenity glided toward me, the Crescent Moon Stick gripped in her hand and the soft glow of the Silver Crystal paling her ivory skin, casting a shadow across her face.

"Yes, my queen?" The noise of war was growing and I hoped that it would not descend until I was ready to meet it.

"Venus," she repeated, reaching toward me with thin fingers, "I fear this is my own doing."

I stepped back, my mind reeled in confusion. "Queen? What do you--"

"Please, Venus," she cried, "I ask what is unfair of you, I ask that you lead the girls into protecting this kingdom."

"Of course, Queen Serenity! It is our duty!" I bowed, pride welling up inside of me as lifted myself up to face her, steeling myself against the screams of her people.

"I pray that you forgive me for that." Her silver eyes glimmered as she ushered me out to where I belonged, at front as the leader of the Princess' Sailor Guardians.

But I never made it. At the top of the stairs war greeted me, the forces of Earth cutting down building and person alike in a frenzy of red. Bellow me were the other Sailor Soldiers, my four comrades, my four sisters, frozen in disbelief and heartbreak as the gate opened to Kunzite and his three generals, swords drawn, and his eyes the color of blood.


End file.
